


Shirabu's crazy scheme to get revenge on Oikawa

by rarepairqueen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Cake, Christmas Decorations, Friendship, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Jingle Bells gets rewritten, Pretty Setter Squad, Puns & Word Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 05:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairqueen/pseuds/rarepairqueen
Summary: Semi Eita is put in charge of organising the Setter Squad's meetup which happens to coincide with Kageyama's birthday. He's also set on getting revenge on Oikawa for 'the pancake incident' and Shirabu takes it to a whole different level of crazy.(set after the events ofOikawa's grand plan to get free food from his rivals)





	Shirabu's crazy scheme to get revenge on Oikawa

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays to one and all! I decided to give our Pretty Setter Squad a new fic and it was supposed to be ready on like Dec 22nd but I got hella busy so here we are 3 days late instead T_T

 

 

**Shirabu's crazy scheme to get revenge on Oikawa**

**( _it's snow joke_ )**

 

"For the last time, mistletoe is _banned_."

Shirabu scowled. "But it's a great idea! It adds a level of suspense to the festivities!"

"This isn't Halloween Kenjirou, we're not _meant_ to be on the edge of our sets in suspense." Semi replied, shaking his head as he looked over the list of things he still needed to prepare before the next day.

Against his better judgment, he had agreed to go along with Shirabu's great idea to try and one-up Oikawa by hosting the next meeting of the 'setter squad'. At first, it seemed like it would simply be another get together at someone’s house like they had done in the summer - except with less impromptu water fights being initiated by Oikawa. However as they became busier with school and volleyball alike, plans had slipped and now they found themselves organising a Christmas party of sorts.

The 'of sorts' part was due to the fact this party had conveniently fallen on Kageyama's birthday, so there were a few questions as to whether this was strictly about Christmas, or Karasuno's second setter. Nevertheless, everyone had agreed to attend so Semi had already laid some ground rules.

The first and foremost was that any and all mention of the current volleyball team standings was banned under threat of punishment by being thrown out into the snow that was quickly settling outside. The second was that mistletoe was also banned, Semi didn't need the headache of _that_ playing on his mind. And the third and final rule was; 'Semi's house = Semi's rules' and no-one could question him.

"You're no fun." Shirabu huffed, glancing over the list of things Semi needed to buy. "At least let me pull some kind of prank on Shittykawa."

Semi rolled his eyes. "Fine. But leave me out of it so I can plead ignorance during the murder investigation."

Shirabu snorted, punching Semi on the shoulder. "See, was that so hard?"

Semi didn't bother replying immediately, he didn't want to know what crazy scheme his kouhai was planning. "Just remember that Christmas is meant to be a time of goodwill, not causing misery to my house guests."

"Pffft." Shirabu waved his hand dismissively. "It won't be miserable, it'll be _hilarious_. Trust me."

"I don't."

There was a scowl from the other before they both cracked a smile. As much as Semi liked to seem as if he couldn't stand the other, they could get along some of the time, especially if it involved getting their own back on Oikawa.

 

* * *

 

 

"Semi this is an outrage!"

"What _now_ Oikawa?" Semi sighed.

"How have you not got any decorations up?" The other replied gesturing to the reasonably bland looking living room of Semi's house. "There's not even a tree!"

The rest of the group were caught between trying not to laugh and agreeing with Oikawa. Semi's house lacked any holiday cheer so far, and for saying they were having a _Christmas_ party, it was odd to say the least.

"Well," Suga waded into the conversation "maybe Semi wanted it to be a group activity."

Semi wasn't sure if he was happy Suga suggested it or not. "Yes." He replied through gritted teeth. "I totally wanted to decorate a tree with you Tooru."

Shirabu chuckled as Oikawa's face lit up. "Your mom left all the decorations on the stairs."

"Shut up Kenjirou."

"Perfect! Let's get decorating then~" Oikawa started ushering Akaashi towards the door to the hallway. "No time to waste now!"

"Since when were you in charge?" Semi barked.

"Since I'm the oldest~" Oikawa suck his tongue out.

"Actually I think Suga's the oldest." Kenma murmured, trying to avoid being corralled into decorating trees.

Upon Semi's staircase, several boxes had been stacked up each of them labelled with the contents; tinsel, ornaments, lights and 'other'. One by one they were brought into Semi's living room and opened. After accepting that this was going to be a thing now, Semi asked Suga for help dragging the tree in from his back porch where his father had left it to be sorted out by him. Once the tree was inside and the branches spread out enough, the bickering set in once more.

"No no no," Oikawa shook his head "you put the lights on _first_ , never put the tinsel on first!"

"What kind of lunatic are you? if you put the lights on first, then they'll get smothered by the tinsel and catch fire." Shirabu scoffed.

Suga sighed heavily and exchanged a glance with Akaashi as Kageyama had been delegated to picking out ornaments to hang on the tree. Kenma was staying as far away as possible and merely glancing up from his phone to check there weren't any photo opportunities he was missing.

"Clearly, there's a disagreement." Akaashi stated, picking up another set of lights and beginning to work at the tangle of cables. "Is there really a right way and wrong way to do it?"

Both Oikawa and Shirabu gave Akaashi an incredulous look. "Yes!" They said at the same time.

"Okay," Semi took the lights from Tooru and handed them to Akaashi, he then took the tinsel from Shirabu and tossed it on top of Kenma, much to his delight. "You two are banned from the tree decorating."

Shirabu snorted as Oikawa gasped in offence. "First you ban mistletoe and now you ban us?"

"Wait he banned mistletoe?!" Oikawa's voice rose "Semi why?"

"Because I can't trust you not to be an asshole with it." Semi retorted, stepping out of the way as Kenma launched the tinsel through the air and hit Suga in the face with it. "besides, do you want to kiss any of us that badly?"

The remark shut Oikawa up for a few moments, the slight rose tint on his cheeks making Semi smile smugly. With Akaashi now appearing to be in charge of the decorating efforts, the lights were carefully strung up on the tree followed by the gold tinsel that Kenma had thrown at Suga. Kageyama hadn't let the bickering get to him as he lined up all the silver and red ornaments; mainly spheres or teardrop shapes. There were several miniature Santa’s in amongst them and the occasional snowman.

"See, was that so hard?" Suga remarked as they all looked at the fully decorated tree.

"There's nothing topping it." Kenma glanced up from his phone. "Where's the star?"

"Right here." Oikawa struck a pose, making Semi facepalm.

"I think not." Akaashi chuckled, rummaging in one of the many boxes as Oikawa pouted. "Here it is."

Once the star was in place, a sense of accomplishment was felt. Semi had to admit, the room felt a little cheerier now there was a Christmas tree in it.

"So, now for the rest of the room." Oikawa announced.

"No." Semi seized the box of lights from the other. "Kitchen, we have baking to do."

"Baking?" Oikawa repeated back like a parrot. "You want me to bake?"

"You made _all_ of us bake for you." Shirabu chipped in.

"That was for a good cause." Oikawa shrugged.

"You just wanted free food!"

"And?"

Semi rolled his eyes, shoving the box of lights into Suga's hands before dragging Oikawa into the kitchen. He shut the door and turned to the other.

"You moron, it's not a cake for just anyone." He hissed. "It's Tobio's birthday _today_. "

Oikawa blinked. "...so the cake is for Tobio-chan?"

"Well, it's for the group to eat as a whole, but yes it is for Tobio."

There was a smug smile. "Then why didn't you say so Semi-Sweetie?"

Semi let out a slow exhale. "Because like I couldn't trust you with mistletoe, I doubt I could trust you to not spoil a surprise."

Oikawa looked genuinely offended. "But Tobio was my kouhai, I think you're forgetting that."

There was a split second where Semi was regretting dragging Oikawa of all people into the planning of Tobio's birthday cake. But Shirabu had maintained that it would be a great idea and that his little scheme against their rival setter would make all the suffering worth it.

Semi had yet to find out what exactly Shirabu had planned.

"So, this cake." Oikawa smiled sweetly. "Where do we start?"

"Oh _I'm_ not helping you." Semi laughed, opening the door a little and waving someone over. Oikawa raised an eyebrow as Suga entered the kitchen. "I figured who better to give Tobio his birthday cake than his two senpais?" Semi grinned, holding the door open and beginning to slip out. "Now, don't burn my fucking house down."

As the door closed, Oikawa went from being smug to wanting to strangle Semi. "Did he just--"

"Refer to you as Tobio's senpai when you're not? Yes." Suga shrugged.

"Now hold on a damn second." Oikawa pouted. "I was the _original_ senpai."

"And I'm the new and improved model." Suga winked, getting far too much enjoyment out of this situation. Oikawa seemed to force a smile as he dusted his hands off.

"Uh huh, well then Mr Refreshing," he raised an eyebrow again "have you got a recipe for our dear Tobio-chan's cake?"

"As a matter of fact, I do because Karasuno threw him a party a few days ago and Yamaguchi made a good Christmas cake for it." Suga hummed as he started orientating himself in Semi's large kitchen. "It's quite simple so I'm sure we can make it without any catastrophic egg wars happening."

Oikawa snorted. "You didn't exactly stop them happening before."

"That's because it was hilarious." Suga smiled, the slightly sassy nature dropping slightly. "But enough about last time, let's just focus on giving Tobio a nice cake."

Despite their slightly competitive nature, Suga and Oikawa agreed to disagree and begin assembling the ingredients for Tobio's birthday cake.

Meanwhile, in the somewhat less chaotic living room, Kageyama had been adding more decorations to the rest of the room in Semi's absence. When the host returned to the room now decked out with tinsel hanging over the door frames and across the ceiling, he wasn't sure what to make of it.

"...it looks like Santa threw up in here." He uttered, making Akaashi chuckle.

"Oh don't get your tinsel in a tangle." Shirabu remarked, handing Kageyama another piece of the sparkly decoration to fix to the window frame. "You weren't gonna have a tree if it wasn't for Oikawa squawking. Plus it’s a key part of Christmas; deck the halls with boughs of holly and all that shit."

"I'm gonna deck _you_ in a minute." Semi sighed, rubbing his face.

"If it's any consolation," Kenma spoke up, still not having moved from where he sat "Kuroo and Bokuto are trying to persuade Daichi that eggnog is a totally great idea and won't end in violently vomiting everywhere."

"That is a comforting thought, at least this isn't a captain's retreat." Akaashi snorted. "Those tend to get ridiculous."

"And these don't?" Shirabu replied. "Man I need to step up my game."

"No you don't." Semi shook his head. "You're meant to be helping me here Kenjirou."

"I _am_ helping," the other protested, handing Kageyama another piece of tinsel. "I planted one of those animatronic snowmen in your kitchen cupboards to scare Oikawa."

"You did what?"

Shirabu grinned as there was a loud squawk from the kitchen followed by Suga's hysterical laughter.

_"What is that thing?!"_

_"MERRY CHRISTMAS SHITTYKAWA!"_

"I think he just found it...or part of it."

Semi face-palmed. He begrudgingly opened the door to the kitchen to find Oikawa brandishing a frying pan at one of the open cupboards and Suga trying not to drop any of the eggs on the floor as he laughed. Within the open cupboard was a small plush snowman complete with a matching blue hat and scarf and a carrot nose. Oikawa glanced at Semi before pointing the frying pan at him.

" _You_!" He seethed. The snowman behind him jittered before a high-pitched voice erupted from it.

" _YOU!"_  It repeated. It was all over for Semi. If this was only a part of Shirabu's plan, he dreaded to think what the finale was going to be.

"I had nothing to do with this." He put his hands up in surrender as Suga's composure slowly returned to him.

"It's your kitchen!"

"That...is true." Semi nodded. "But I don’t know where that came from."

"It's Santa's gift to you clearly." Suga remarked. "It even wished you Merry Christmas."

"You pipe down!" Oikawa waved the frying pan over in Suga's direction, Semi got a feeling of Deja vu. The snowman jittered again.

" _YOU PIPE DOWN._ "

The frying pan was quickly confiscated before it could claim the relatively innocent snowman's life. Semi sighed heavily as he took the small toy out of the cupboard.

"Right," he breathed "I’ll take this into the other room and you two just continue with the cake."

Suga gave him a comforting thumbs up, Oikawa let out a sigh of relief.

 

* * *

 

 

For a while, the kitchen was quiet. Semi almost forgot he left two rival setters in there. The rest of the group had been watching - and occasionally helping - Kageyama continue to decorate Semi's living room. He had graduated from only using tinsel to hanging ornaments from the tinsel suspended across the ceiling. There were also now strings of fairy lights hanging in the windows and the main room lights had been turned out so the glow of the multicoloured bulbs could be appreciated further as they sat on the floor and admired his handiwork.

"Is there any reason why you're so intent on decorating my entire house?" Semi asked as he watched Kageyama eye what was left of the tinsel in the box.

"Does there have to be a reason?" Akaashi replied on Kageyama's behalf. "At least he's got an eye for it. One time Bokuto helped me decorate the tree at my house and it was...phew...something."

"How bad?" Shirabu asked.

"He put the star at the mid-point of the tree because 'it's the heart of the Christmas spirit' or something like that....and he then put a picture of the team at the _top_ because we're apparently the best."

Kenma snorted. "Kuro once tried to put a Santa hat on the top of the tree but then fell _into_ the tree."

"Classic Kuroo." Akaashi remarked.

"Yaku got mad at him for it and then Lev made it worse by asking if Yaku wanted him to sort it out because he could reach the top of the tree and Yaku couldn't..."

Semi and Shirabu didn't need Kenma to finish the sentence to know where that story headed.

"And they're our illustrious captains..." Akaashi sighed, chuckling slightly. "What's happening to them right now?"

Kenma flicked through his phone, face illuminated by the glow of the white screen. "Uh, they got Daichi a little 'merry' on eggnog. Suga might kill them if he finds out. Oh and Terushima showed up so it's all gone more downhill in terms of lunacy."

"Hey that's a thing." Shirabu abruptly changed the topic. "It's December so aren't there loads of snapchat filters with Christmas involved?"

Semi groaned. "Not this again--"

"Yes!"

The snowman that had been silently sitting next to Kenma jittered into life. " _YES!"_

Shirabu's phone came out with little to no warning. Several selfies were taken before he deemed which filters made the cut and then preceded to drag Kageyama into the first of many pictures. The filters all ranged from reindeer antlers to Santa hats, accompanied by cheesy Christmas music blaring out of his phone and the downright absurd amounts of pixelated snow. He made his way around the small group taking at least four or five pictures with each of them before he dared to venture into the kitchen.

He found Suga and Oikawa cooperating in layering up the shortcake. He withheld any comments until they backed away from the cake and both let out a sigh of relief that the cake hadn't fallen apart. White frosting and strawberries poked out from in between the two layers, giving him an idea of how the cake was shaping up already.

"Going well?" He asked.

Suga smiled. "Yeah, once we had the cake bases sorted, it's been pretty smooth sailing since."

Oikawa let out a small triumphant noise. "It's gonna be the best cake ever."

"Bold of you to say that when it's not even your recipe." Suga remarked. "I'll be sure to let Yamaguchi know."

Shirabu laughed as Oikawa rolled his eyes. "Okay, your kouhai knows how to make a good cake. I said it."

Suga was practically beaming. Shirabu took the lull in cake decorating to snap more photos for his ever-expanding collection of selfies to later embarrass the others with. Once an acceptable number of photos had been taken, Suga ushered him away to continue frosting the cake. Not wanting to get caught up in actually being helpful, Shirabu slipped back into the living room to find Kageyama had stopped over-decorating finally and was listening to Semi recount a previous Christmas.

"So then Tendou decided that he'd go one further and dress up as a freaking reindeer." Semi sighed. "So we have Wakatoshi dressed up as fucking Santa, Reon as an elf and now Tendou as a reindeer--"

"Didn't you dress up as an angel?"

" _No_." Semi scowled. "Certainly not."

Shirabu smirked. "Oho? I have a picture that says otherwise."

"Kenjirou _no_."

Kageyama perked up. "Asahi dressed up as Jesus and we crucified him on the volleyball net."

Semi and Akaashi exchanged a worried glance before daring to press Kageyama for details.

"It's a Karasuno tradition." He shrugged. "We re-enact the Christmas story and Asahi is Jesus."

"Oh my god what--" Shirabu was on the verge of losing it. "Where the hell is Suga, I need answers."

Kenma chuckled. "It's true, Kuro told me so."

"Why do you crucify your ace?" Semi asked the important question.

Kageyama shrugged. "I don't argue with Nishinoya-senpai."

"Besides," Shirabu breathed between laughs "Jesus being crucified isn't part of the _Christmas_ story."

"Do you think Karasuno cares about that detail?" Akaashi added.

"So back to Semi being an angel..." Kenma murmured.

"No!" Semi snapped, the snowman jittering into life again.

_"NO!"_

"For god's sake Shirabu get rid of that thing!"

"How about we get hot chocolate instead?" Shirabu suggested

"Don’t change the subject."

"I want hot chocolate." Kenma perked up, setting his phone down for the first time that afternoon. "Can we have hot chocolate?"

Semi sighed heavily. "I'll go check what I have." He declared as he stood up and slipped into the kitchen. He was pleasantly surprised at the sight of a near complete cake and a relatively unscathed kitchen. The flour spillage and cracked egg were nothing compared to what he had half expected to find.

"It's done." Oikawa proudly stated.

"Good." Semi nodded in return. "Now you can help me sort out the most over the top hot chocolates ever."

They didn't bother asking for an explanation as Semi pulled open a cupboard and unloaded the instant hot chocolate along with marshmallows and a can of whipped cream. A tray was found to line seven cups on, each was filled with milk warmed in the microwave and the hot chocolate mixture stirred in. Suga was placed in charge of topping them all with whipped cream and Oikawa sprinkled a large number of mini marshmallows in each of them.

Semi had to admit, they looked like fucking great drinks.

"Oh my god Christmas came three days early." Kenma breathed as he was presented with the drink.

"Much better than eggnog at least." Akaashi said as he accepted his.

Once everyone had their drink, Suga and Oikawa had the chance to properly take in the decorations of the room; the tinsel hanging from the ceiling, the ornaments reflecting the glow of the lights that had taken over the window space, and of course the fully decorated tree.

"Tobio," Suga hummed "were you left with the decorations unattended again?"

Kageyama glanced around. "Maybe."

"This...." Semi gestured to his now very festive room "has happened before?"

Suga laughed. "Yes, yes it has."

"And you didn't forewarn me why?"

There was a shrug. "It's harmless really."

"Why _are_ you so obsessed with decorating?" Shirabu asked.

Kageyama cradled his cup of hot chocolate, the whipped cream and marshmallows already been devoured. "I just..." he shrugged "I dunno, they make me happy. With my birthday so close to Christmas, most of my birthdays have had decorations involved. I usually decorate the tree with my mom on my birthday actually." he took a sip of the warm drink. "I just associate the two."

Oikawa practically swooned. "Aw Tobio-chan~" He set his cup down and hugged Kageyama. "You're so cute!"

"Quit smothering him." Semi snorted. "In any case, I've never seen my living room so festive."

"I can relate a little to that sentiment Tobio." Akaashi remarked as Oikawa released Kageyama.

"Oh yeah your birthday was the start of the month." Suga hummed.

"Yeah, Bokuto insisted on buying the Christmas Starbucks coffees." Akaashi sighed, smiling a little at the memory. "He then burnt his tongue because he was too eager to drink it."

"Standard."

As everyone finished their drinks, Semi collected the cups with Suga and put them in the kitchen. Kageyama was none the wiser as the door to the kitchen swung open a few moments later and they returned holding a large white cake topped with whipped cream and strawberries. Chocolate icing spelt out the words; _'Happy Birthday Tobio'_ in the centre of a ring of lit candles.

"This...is for me?" He asked as Suga gently set it on a low table.

"Well no-one else is called Tobio." Shirabu remarked.

There was a hush as Kageyama admired the cake, his eyes wide as the flames cast a warm glow on his face. He got the sense that someone - probably Kenma - was recording a snapchat video waiting for him to blow the candles out.

"Thank-you." He murmured before blowing the candles out. A cheer rose up before he got several hugs from those closest to him. "Who made it?"

Suga and Oikawa exchanged a glance. "We did," Suga replied "as your senpais we thought it seemed fitting."

Semi cleared his throat, getting a wave from Oikawa. "Okay maybe Semi had more to do with it but he got _us_ to bake it."

Tobio nodded. "Well thanks, I... I love it."

"Enough talking, I want cake." Shirabu sighed.

"God you're so rude." Semi quipped, handing Akaashi the knife to cut the cake.

"Nah, you're gonna love this." Shirabu murmured. Semi got a vague sense of dread from the comment as the cake was sliced up and handed out.

With the lack of plates and no-one felt like hunting for them, they ate out of their hands, so naturally several crumbs ended up on the floor.

"Don't worry about the mess, the Roomba will sort it." Semi waved off the concern for the crumbs.

"Yes it will." Shirabu breathed, hiding his grin behind his slice of cake.

For a while, there was calm which lasted until everyone had eaten their fill, but then a small whirling noise caught their attention. From the hallway, the Roomba trundled into the room, which in itself wouldn't have been abnormal, the thing was, there had been a slight modification.

The snowman didn't need any prompting before it launched into song, the tune of jingle bells ringing out as the Roomba did a lap of the room;

_"Jingle Bells, Oikawa smells but Seijoh doesn't mind_   
_He should've come to Shiratorizawa, but he never did, HEY!"_

"Shirabu what the fuck did you do to my Roomba?!" Semi snapped as Shirabu burst into a fit of laughter at Oikawa's confused expression. "How did you even--"

"Kenma helped." Shirabu tried to defend himself as the snowman kept repeating its song whilst the Roomba swept up the cake crumbs.

"Don't drag me into this, you just asked if I could explain how to rewire the circuit board." Kenma protested.

"And it worked! So you're technically an accomplice."

"And you're technically the mastermind." Kenma replied.

Oikawa wasn't sure how to react, on the one hand it was a direct insult but on the _other_ hand, it was rather amusing that Shirabu went to all this trouble just to try and ruffle his feathers.

" _Well_ ," He sighed, placing his hand on his chest "I'm honoured that you want me on your team so badly that you masterminded this scheme just to try and convince me!"

"Wait no--" Shirabu tried to argue but got cut off by Oikawa.

"No no, it's obvious Kenjirou that you'd prefer me to be your senpai to Semi-Sweetie."

"Bitch what?" Semi exclaimed.

Suga and Akaashi were beyond trying to salvage this conversation, they simply watched and listened as the Roomba kept finding more crumbs to clean, so the snowman kept singing its modified song. Kenma was doing a poor job of hiding how amused he found this entire situation.

"It's _clear_ that Kenjirou wanted to have mistletoe because he has feelings he wished to address."

"Please stop, I'm dying." Kenma uttered as he tried to hold in his laughter. Shirabu was caught between being mortified and rolling with it.

"Well Semi is the one who banned mistletoe so _he_ must have feelings he doesn't wanna talk about."

"Kenjirou you little shit that's _not_ the reason." Semi scowled

Kageyama had helped himself to more cake as the lunacy erupted around him. This was quickly turning into a very memorable birthday for all the right reasons.

"Okay, enough with the bickering." Suga held up his hands to try and rein in the situation. "Shirabu how do you stop the snowman?"

"You don't." Shirabu replied.

"Oh you do," Oikawa rose from where he was sat and disappeared into the kitchen, returning with the frying pan.

"Put the frying pan down!" Semi snapped

"Never!"

The snowman that had been sat by Kenma jittered into life again.

_"NEVER"_

"Oh god now that one is alive." Akaashi sighed.

"Shirabu seriously," Suga shook his head "how do you stop it?"

Shirabu shrugged. "The batteries are extra-long life."

Semi snorted as he wrestled the frying pan away from Oikawa. "Does it know any other songs?"

Shirabu grinned. "Yes actually."

He picked the snowman off the top of the Roomba and set it on the table before squeezing the end of the scarf. The snowman ceased in singing for a moment before whirling into life, the one sat next to Kenma chirped before they both started singing at the same time.

_"Jingle Bells, Oikawa smells but Seijoh doesn't mind_  
 _He should've come to Shiratorizawa, but he never did, HEY!_  
  
_Volleyballs, volleyballs, spike them in his face,_  
 _Ushijima is superior in every god damn way, HEY!_  
  
_Volleyballs, Seijoh falls, Shiratorizawa is the best,_  
 _With Ushijima as an_ ace _we are #blessed, HEY!"_

"When the fuck did you have time to record all this?" Oikawa squawked as Semi glared at Shirabu.

"You broke rule number one  you little shit."

"What?"

"Don't mention the volleyball standings!"

Shirabu looked panicked. "The Snowman did it, not me!"

"Great, it can go outside in the snow _where it belongs_." Oikawa retorted, grabbing the frying pan. "I'll do it myself."

Semi swiped it back. "Quit trying to turn my utensils into weapons!"

Kageyama was still picking at a slice of his cake as the two snowmen were whisked away by Suga before they could cause any more drama. It wasn't the most organised parties or the calmest by any means, but he'd be lying if he said he hadn't enjoyed the afternoon spent with the other setters.

"Look," Shirabu was still trying to talk his way out of being thrown into the snow outside "you said we needed to get our own back on Oikawa."

"Oh did I? I also said we weren't going to cause misery." Semi replied.

"Oh Semi-Sweetie, I'm finding this hilarious don't worry." Oikawa waved him off. "But what's important here is that Tobio-chan is having fun."

Kageyama nodded. "You mean fun as in watching the rest of you bicker and insult each other?"

Oikawa beamed. "Precisely!"

Akaashi and Kenma exchanged a glance. Kenma snorted as he uploaded a video to the group chat and made everyone's phones ping. "By the way," he murmured "I may have sent that to Kuroo."

"What?!" Oikawa's eyes widened.

"He thinks it's a good rendition of the song."

Akaashi nodded. "Bokuto thinks likewise, in fact they're gonna sing it to you next time they see you."

Semi laughed as Oikawa's eye twitched. "You're right Tooru, this _is_ hilarious."

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?" Shirabu whispered to Semi.

"Not a chance, you violated my Roomba."

"It's a fucking _Roomba_." Shirabu exclaimed, waving his arms around.

"His name is Tetsuya and he's a valued member of the family!"

Kageyama raised an eyebrow as he finished the last piece of his slice of cake. He thought the Karasuno party was chaotic enough, but clearly they had competition if the setter squad was anything to go by. He almost dreaded to think what the next meet up would bring to them but that was a headache for whoever had to host it, and that wasn't going to be him.

 

 


End file.
